When the sun goes down
by Twifans10
Summary: Humana, vampiro, lobo... tres cosas extrañamente magicas e inexplicables. Hibrida un intento de dos cosas que no llegan a ser ninguna. Estoy cansada, solo quiero estar contigo. Tengo miedo no se que esta pasando, por favor rescatame. Jacob te amo.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

No podía ser, creí que podía considerarse un simple recuerdo. Ser tan feliz con tan solo imaginarme que había terminado, que no nos atormentarían más. Lo recordaba perfectamente cuando todo seguía un nuevo ritmo; mis papas, mis abuelitos, mis tíos incluyendo a mí querida tía Alice y al tío Jasper; a quienes creía haber perdido; mi abuelito Charlie, mis amigos de la reserva, la manada, mi Jacob.

¿Todo podía ser tan difícil?, hace tan pocos años… tan pocos para los años humanos no así para su vista claro, tenia problemas sencillos, ni siquiera problemas, solo me cuestionaba pequeñas dudas de mi existencia y mi peculiaridad, quizá alguna molestia extraña en el corazón… o ¿era grande y no la quería sentir? Aun así, podía seguir recordando, recordaba, esos días…

Podía sentir, el roce de ese frio cuerpo con el mío, el viento, me azotaba y casi dejaba sin aliento; ¿qué tendrían esos en mente ahora?, ¿me estarían buscando mis padres? ¿se habrían ya dado cuenta? Es posible, no tardarían mucho, eso esperaba.

Me encontraba completamente mojada, mezclado con el frio sudor que expedía mi ahora débil cuerpo, siempre me mostré indiferente a la temperatura entre mi familia y la mía, pero esta vez era distinto; sentía frio, mucho frio, y miedo como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Ya no podía pensar, ni gritar, y ahora no podía respirar… la herida me dolía, y podía oler la sangre, oxido y sal, mi sangre; ¿cuánto soportaría mi transportador, el fluido que corría por su cuerpo? ¿cumpliría la misión de llevarme viva?

Pronto lo averiguaría.


	2. Los años pasan pronto, vampira vs humana

**Capitulo I "Cinco años pasan rápido, vampira vs humana"**

Estaba durmiendo, o por lo menos eso intentaba hacer creer. Mis papas habían pasado la noche en nuestra casa, yo había decidido jugar un poco más con el tío Emmett; ahora descansaba en los brazos de mi abuelita Esme, todavía no dormía, pero solo así estaba a salvo de los cambios de ropa de mis tías; aunque ahora no estaba la tía Alice, mi tía Rose podía arreglárselas muy bien con el papel ella sola; y quizá librarme también de las curiosidades del abuelito Carlisle. Cada día crecía un poco mas, ya había cumplido los cinco años, aparentaba unos once, pero claro representaba un mínimo peso para los brazos vampíricos de mi abuela, donde me sentía muy feliz.

Tenia suficientes cualidades heredadas de mi padre vampiro, dormía, si, pero siempre tenia una reserva extra de energía y muchos días no llegaba a agotarme totalmente, como hoy, pero… por fin me estaba superando, entrando en un profundo sueño.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, extraño sueño, es decir hace tiempo no los tenia así, me recordaba a mis primeros días, cuando soñaba lindos colores y los rostros de mi familia, mientras descansaba en los brazos de mi madre; después comencé a correr por el bosque durante el hermoso caer del sol, reí a carcajadas cuando entonces aparece un gran lobo rojizo, chocamos contra un árbol mientras millones de flores y hojas nos caían encima seguimos riendo disfrutando la tarde otoñal y…

-Princesa… ya despertaste- con dulzura podía sentir como mi padre entraba a la habitación, la que alguna vez fue suya; pensé en hacerme la dormida, siempre que despertaba parecía como si actuara una alarma, ya que no faltaba la presencia de alguno de mis papas, o mis tíos, o mis abuelos, para comenzar otro día consintiéndome.

-Mmm… ¿me habré equivocado; quizá mi hija favorita sigue dormida?- Sabia perfectamente lo que me esperaba, intente ocultar la sonrisa; ya comenzar a carcajear, me revolcaba en la cama mientras los fríos dedos de papa me mataban a cosquillas

- ¡Estoy despierta papi!- gritaba en medio de mis risas, el tampoco paraba de reír

-Ah… pensé que estabas dormida…

-Buen día- le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, me tomo en brazos, peinando mis revoltosos rizos con la otra mano.

-Buen día pequeña ¿dormiste bien?

-Si- presione mi mano en su rostro de mármol, le mostré mi entrenamiento de beisbol con el tío Emmett de ayer por la tarde, y después mi sueño que termino en el atardecer – No hay forma que me ganes una ves que perfeccione el beisbol- le sonreí

-Veremos- dijo mientras me daba un toquecito en la nariz- tu tía Rose esta abajo con tu desayuno ¿tienes hambre?

Prefería muchísimo mi "alimento vampírico" a la comida humana, pero les hacia tan feliz tener que cocinar para mi. Más aun a mi tía Rose, quien solo por mi aprendió todas las recetas de dulces que puedan existir, ¿cómo negarme?

-No lo tienes que hacer si no quieres Nessie- bueno, él sabía que pensaba al respecto, pero a medida que crecía, cuando experimentaba emociones fuertes le era imposible saber que estaba pensando, supongo que también había heredado algo del don de mi mama, un manejo especial de mis pensamientos.

-Tengo hambre, ni te lo imaginas- presione otra vez la mano sobre su rostro cambiando rápido de tema, le mostré la imagen de mamá y un signo de pregunta

-Fue con Esme por unas cosas a Port Angels- asentí, buscaba mis pantuflas, mientras papa recogía mis cabellos en una coleta alta; corrí al baño, me cepille los dientes y fuimos bajando.

-¿Tardará?

-No lo creo, ¿por qué?

Le tome la mano y le di un vistazo a la casa del abuelito Charlie, el me sonrió y asintió.

-Buen día- dije a todos

-¿Cómo esta la nueva jugadora de los Seattle Mariners?- dijo el tío Emmett

-Bien- sonreí, mientras se abría la puerta, conocía el olor -¡Hola Jake!- corrí hacia él mientras me tomaba en brazos

-Buen día Nessie ¿Cómo esta mi niña?- le mostré a mi manera, mis salidas con las tías, mi madre, mi entrenamiento con el tío Emmett, mi sueño.

-Tardaste más de una semana- le dije con cara triste

-Te dije que serian nueve días, y ves... ya estoy acá- adoraba jugar con Jake, era mi pasatiempo favorito, pero tenia muchas responsabilidades con la manada, era el Alfa de una de las dos que existían en la Push.

-Hoy podremos jugar, y correr por el bosque, hasta chocar contra un árbol, ¿quieres?- me sonrió

-Hoy, pensaba ir a visitar a mi abuelito, o bien, se lo preguntaría a mamá, seguro nos podrás acompañar.

-Con gusto mi niña.

-Se te enfría el desayuno Ness- dijo la tía Rose sin mucha gracia hacia Jake como de costumbre, definitivamente hay cosas que no cambian.

-Si, lo siento tía, Jacob… come lo que quieras- él siempre tenia hambre; era como yo cazaba y comía "lo normal", la diferencia es que amaba ambas cosas de la misma manera pero solo cazaba cuando entraba en fase y comía cuando andaba de humano.

Comenzamos a comer, tomé los waffles, los llene de jalea y me los devoré mientras bebía leche, la cual ya no me desagradaba mucho. Jake comía ferozmente los huevos revueltos, tocino, tostadas e intervalos de refresco de naranja, gran estómago.

Le tomé la mano, y le mostré mi boca abierta llena de waffles, comencé a reír sabía lo que venía ahora. Se le salió el jugo por la nariz mientras reía.

-¡Que asco Jake!- se carcajeaba mientras buscaba algo absorbente con que limpiar semejante desastre.

-Pero si tú eres la causante- decía entre risas-¿Quién te ha enseñado esos modales?

-Cierto chucho pulgoso que ronda por aquí- dijo la tía Rose con un gesto de enfado mientras miraba asqueada la mesa

-¿Si, seguro se llama Fido, no?- esta vez todos rieron, excepto mi tía Rose, pero se notaba que solo retenía la risa, oí el motor del auto, sabía quien era, corrí a la entrada

Se abrió la puerta - ¡Mami!- salte a sus brazos, fríos y felices.

-Hola corazón, ¿cómo estas?

La respuesta fue a mi manera, le mostré lo sucedido en la cocina sin excluir la parte de Fido, que no entendí, y ella comenzó a reír; también le conté que la extrañe.

-Solo ha pasado un día Reneesme- me sonrió y dejó un beso en mi frente.

Me cargó en brazos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, por el camino le mostré cuanto la podía extrañar, y que quería ir a ver al abuelito.

-Iremos por la tarde ¿esta bien?- asentí

-¡Hola hermanita!- gritó el tío Emmett-continuas anotando y luego desapareces, ¿huyes de mi?- todos rieron, mama bajo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía avergonzada, tomo aire.

-Creí, haber ganado una apuesta hace un tiempo- estaba seria, pero divertida

-Mmm… si creo recordar algo, pero los contratos vencen, ¿sabes?- se carcajeo mientras todos reían en tono mas bajo.

-Después arreglaremos eso, hola todos, ¡hola Jake!- dijo, evadiendo lo reciente, papa ya estaba a nuestro costado y dio un dulce beso a mamá en la mejilla, le dijo un susurro que no pude oír.

-¿Qué hay Bells?-saludo con la mano

Me bajo, dio un vistazo a la mesa, seguro buscando el desastre que le mostré pero ya no estaba -Rose realmente disfrutaría tus desayunos en otros tiempos, se ve delicioso.

-No tuviste la suerte de que cocine para ti Bella- contesto, mientras ella reía.

-Termina el desayuno Reneesme

Solo tomaría algo de refresco, ya no tenia hambre- Mami, ¿puede Jake acompañarnos esta tarde?- él buscó su aprobación mientras tragaba lo que tenia en la boca.

-No hay problema, deberías adelantar tus clases de la tarde, ¿qué te parece?

-Gracias, si está bien- me quedé pensativa… Salí de la burbuja y recordé - ¿Cuándo vuelvo mi tía Alice? Hace varios días que salió.

-Es probable que las tiendas de París estén vacías con ella al acecho- dijo mi padre y todos rieron

-Lo que me espera…-comenté- aunque igual ya quiero que regrese

-Realmente no te lo imaginas Nessie- me advirtió el tío Emmett, solo suspire y después sonreí, mi tía era única sin dudas, toda mi familia en realidad.

-Mi vida deberías cambiarte e ir junto el abuelito para comenzar tus lecciones- propuso mi madre, asentí. Deje todo en el lavaplatos y me encamine a mi habitación

Me recosté en la cama y quedé tendida mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos ¿por qué tenia que estudiar todavía con el abuelito?, no es que me molestase, es solo… me gustaría ir a la academia, tener amigas con quien jugar, tenia una amiga, si, Claire amaba jugar con ella Quil y Jacob.

Pero tenía miedo ¿cuánto duraría? físicamente ya aparentaba cuatro o cinco años mayor que ella, aunque ella no veía mi rápido crecimiento como algo anormal, después de todo ella también era parte de esta fantasía a causa de Quil, pero no quería perder a mi única amiga… sin tomar en cuenta que mi mente estaba muy por sobre el suyo, apenas siga creciendo… -¿Dónde estas Nessie?- la voz más cantarina y tintineante del mundo, sin dudas me puso feliz.

-¡Tía Alice!, te extrañe- me tiré a sus brazos, ella era especialista en consentirme, era tan niña; malcriada y terca cuando quería siempre se salía con la suya; a diferencia de mi tía Rose, quien era mas seria, quien lo era todo para mi, como si pudiera pedir algo más en la vida tener dos mamás protegiéndome y cuidándome todo el tiempo. Así era mi tía Rose, siempre para mi y como si fuera poco una tía delicadamente graciosa y perfecta…

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué haces aun en pijama?- sacudí la cabeza divertida, que más podía esperar de ella

-Sabía que vendrías tía! Después iré a visitar a mi abuelito. Te esperaba- le dije con una sonrisa

-Pues bien, manos a la obra… vida, ¿qué sería de ti sin mi mágica moda?- me dio una pícara sonrisa- en unos años me lo agradecerás –río

Me reí y quedé pensando, quiso decir tal vez ¿cuándo sea adolescente?, cuanto tardaría, ¿dejaría de ser una niña sin conocer gente siquiera una vez? Sin ir al colegio, sin amigos, solo yo y mi perfecta burbuja. Recordé, que el abuelito Carlisle me estaría esperando.

Ella ya estaba en mi armario, nunca me acostumbraba a mi ropa, es decir solo me las ponía una vez, siempre era una sorpresa para mi que sacaría de mi armario. Ya no me tomaba la molestia de ver que había en el. Me paso un short gris, una remerita sin mangas celeste con rayas blancas, un par de medias; fue al zapatero y me pasó unos nike shox; los zapatos me dejaba repetir hasta que se ensucien… y no tardaban mucho siempre que saliera a jugar con Jake.

-Bueno muñequita, déjame cambiarte- hice una escena de desmayo, cayendo en sus brazos, como prisionera de su juego.

-Lo que quieras tía- reí. Tardó poco ya estaba con mis rizos, los recogió en una elegante coleta, (diferente a la que me había hecho me padre) aliso mi flequillo. Enseguida traería el espejo y la cámara fotográfica. Listo ya estaban allí.

-Sonríe. Estas divina.

-Gracias tía-tome su rostro entre mis manos y le mostré que iba retrasada con mis clases, que la extrañe y que realmente la adoraba. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo.

Toc Toc, dos toquecitos en la puerta, mis clases eran por la mañana y a veces por la tarde… siempre hacían lo que fuera para que no me aburriera. Cuando quería pasar todo el día en la playa con Claire, o salir con mis tías, o jugar con Jacob, o estar con mis padres, nadie decía nada. Pero yo quería aprender, solía ir junto a Claire a hacer las tareas y la ayudaba con las suyas

-Pasa Nessie- entre rápido, sabía que no se enfadaría, ni por un solo segundo pero no me gustaba dejar esperando a las personas.

-Lo siento abuelo, se me pasó la hora. Supongo que habías escuchado desde el primer piso que tenía que encaminarme pronto hacia aquí- todos en la casa tenían un agudo oído, solo al mío se les escapaba algunos datos, y tal vez a los de Jake, pero no siempre.

-No te preocupes Nessie, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, lo sabes- sonrió dulcemente, era verdad a mi abuelito le sobraba tiempo libre, más aún cuando era un día soleado o simplemente de día, siempre prefería hacer turnos nocturnos en el hospital.

-Gracias abuelito- me dirigí al escritorio del fondo y analicé los cuadernos pensativa

-¿Qué te parece biología e historia? – era poco por un día pero hoy quería jugar más tiempo con Jake, lo había extrañado, asentí y busque los cuadernos.

Las horas iban pasando entre risas y clases nuevas, en diversas ocasiones me desviaba del tema pues no podía evitar hacer alguna pregunta sobre los vampiros de esa época o algo de ese estilo, de esa manera el abuelo me conto varias de sus anécdotas personales, con mas de trescientos años de existencia era fácil entretenerme y yo le iba mostrando como me imaginaba todo lo que el me narraba.

Amaba tanto a mi familia, no podía terminar de agradecerles todo lo que hacían por mí. Por más de vivir en mi perfecta burbuja personal, no me aburría; todos encontraban algo con que divertirme; mi tía Rose me enseñaba cocina, la tía Alice me daba clases de baile, el tío Emmett cualquier deporte, con el tío Jasper peleaba, es decir siempre me retaba a que lo coja y me agarraba con la guardia baja, mi abuelita Esme me malcriaba o me pedía ayuda con la decoración de la casa, mi abuelito era mi profesor, mi padre me daba clases de guitarra o de piano; aunque lo primero ya lo dominé hace tiempo, mi madre… ella solo estaba ahí pasaba todo el tiempo que yo quisiese conmigo íbamos a visitar al abuelo, estudiábamos, salíamos de caza, reíamos, en fin; y Jake, el era como mi hermano o mi mejor amigo realmente siempre estaba con él y nunca me aburría, cuando el no estaba si podía hacer todas las otras cosas en casa, o sino simplemente salía a jugar con él.

-Bueno Nessie, está bien por hoy, abajo están preparando tu almuerzo.

-Está bien abuelito, mañana estudiaremos más –le sonreí, me dio un abrazo y ordenó la oficina para bajar juntos al comedor.

-Vamos pequeña.

Mientras estábamos en las escaleras, ya lo podía oler, no podía ser que hoy me dieran esto… realmente no me gustaba, mi madre lo sabia, pero decía que no soy completamente vampira y tengo que comerlas, que me hacen bien.

-Mamá, ¿de verdad las tengo que comer? – hice un puchero

-Si vida, por lo menos unas cuantas – me tenía pena pero no retrocedía

Me senté y miré mi plato, unas malvadas hojas verdes me sonreían, rodajas de tomate, finas rodajas de cebolla y quien sabe que otras verduras.

-Ordenes de tu madre – dijo la tía Rose. Respiré hondo, puse una sonrisa y comencé a comer, no era tan malo, pero si lo peor de los alimentos. Los tíos jugaban ajedrez, mi padre estaba tocando el piano con mi madre, la tía Rose se sentó a lado del tío Emmett, la tía Alice se encaminaba hacia mi.

-Nos vendría bien una mascota en estos casos –me dijo al oído en un susurro casi inaudible, y se sentó a mi lado.

Me imagine a Jacob, bajo la mesa mientras le pasaba mis vegetales y se los comía feliz, solo porque la tía Rose le decía perro pulgoso, igual no contuve la risa con solo pensarlo.

-¿De qué me pierdo? –le mostré. Comenzó a reír y nuestras risas al unísono, despertó la curiosidad de los otros aunque no dijeron nada, cada uno estaba en lo suyo. Ahí me quedé pensando en algo o alguien.

Pregunté a la tía Alice _¿Y Jake, vendrá?_

-Estará aquí, en unos minutos, hasta ahí puedo ver como irán las cosas –se acercó y otra vez me susurro –el tío Emmett ganará la apuesta esta vez –sonreí, segundos después.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Gané! ¿Quién tendrá que estar todo un día en vestido? –comencé a reír, no podían a ver hecho una apuesta tan infantil, el tio Jasper se verá realemnte gracioso, sin duda se quien tuvo la idea.

Las puertas se abrieron, el olor inundo la habitación - ¡Jake! Pensé que no vendrías

-¿No quedamos acaso en pasar la tarde juntos, mi niña?

-Si, pero siempre estás ocupado –hizo una mueca de tristeza, pero a la vez me vio a los ojos y sonrió, esa sonrisa feliz mostrando todos los dientes, la sonrisa Jake.

-Ey, Jacob te importaría andar con una remera de emergencia- dijo en tono raro

-Hola Bells, claro solo que la última tuvo un accidente pero lo tomaré en cuenta

-¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó mi tía Alice

-Emm, no está bien,

-Claro que quieres, espera –fue en un flash y volvió con un plato con costillas de cerdo y una enorme guarnición de arroz, puso el plato frente al mío y volvió a su lugar.

-Eh… gracias Alice de verás, hola –dijo en general, saludando con la mano

-De nada Jacob, no tienes nada que agradecer, conoces mi manera de pensar.

Segunda cosa rara, siempre que estaba Jake mi familia hacía o decía cosas raras, solo una vez pregunté y mi papá me dijo _–Reneesme, creces rápido, si pero no eres lo suficientemente grande para saber todas las cosas de adultos. _Se puede decir que fue la única vez que me retaron si eso se puede considerar un reto, me prometí nunca más preguntar sobre las indirectas de sus conversaciones. Jake me miró como si supiera que pensaba me sonrió, pasó a sentarse y me dio un beso en la cabeza de camino.

-Nessie sabes, en unos días es el cumple de Claire, estás invitada

-Si, un poco más de un mes después del mío-sonreí -iremos ¿verdad?

-Mmm… mes y siete días –rió, ¿le habrá costado el cálculo? –claro mi niña solo te lo recordaba, ella está emocionada.

-Cumplirá ocho ¿no?

-Si, hará una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Jacob, no creo que sea buena idea que Reneesme vaya –acotó mi padre

-¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo? –me quejé

-Amor, sabes que no es seguro que estés rodeada de muchas personas, tienes una belleza descomunal, pueden sospechar… que eres especial – dijo mi tía Rose, fulminó con la mirada a Jacob, además creo que solo quiso cambiar el "eres rara" por "eres especial", no funcionó yo me había dado cuenta, solo fue un juego de palabras claro, ella no lo diría por lastimarme, pero era la verdad, era distinta, ni una cosa ni otra.

-Sólo es un cumpleaños, con niños y niñas comiendo dulces y bebiendo chocolate ¿qué podría ir mal?

-Chucho, ¿acaso te lavaron eso que llevas dentro de la cabeza, que no entendiste bien las cosas desde la primera vez?

-Cállate, rubia, tu opinión no es la que tiene valor para mí.

-Jacob basta -mi mamá estaba parada al lado mío en cuestión de segundos –no vendrás a esta casa a provocar discusiones innecesarias, conoces las reglas –miró hacia mi.

-Pero mamá, no es…

-Reneesme, terminó la discusión –dijo con tono cortante, me levanté, me pare junto a la puerta, respire hondo para no dejarme caer.

-Avísame cuando iremos a lo de mi abuelo –abrí la puerta, y salí, caminé a paso rápido sin correr… solo para asegurarme de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada.

Bien, no podía ir al colegio, no podía salir de día a lugares donde había mucha gente, no podía tener otros amigos, y ahora no podía ir al cumpleaños la única niña que conocía, mi única amiga. No me quería alejar de la casa solo quería paz. Divisaba aún la casa, todavía estaba lejos del lago donde iba a jugar con Jake, así que busque un árbol lindo, el cerezo estaba a solo unos metros, tenía flores realmente hermosas, no estaba en su mejor época, pero en primavera era realmente hermoso.

Me recosté, mientras veía el cielo azul, después cerré los ojos, ojala me quedara dormida, aunque no tenía un pizca de sueño, estaba cansada. Oí un delicado ruido y abrí los ojos, mientras millones de hojas y flores me caían encima

-No estoy en fase, ni es de tarde, pero si estamos en otoño y por eso las hojas caen fácil –dijo, mientras me regalaba un hermosa sonrisa

-Jake, sabía que eras tú –le sonreí -¿que pasó allá?

-Mmm… nada importante –dijo mientras bajaba del árbol de cerezo

Lo entendí no me dejarían ir, y él simplemente no encontraba la manera de decírmelo sin lastimarme, sus expresiones eran obvias, o lo conocía tan bien. Cerré de nuevo los ojos.

-No te preocupes mi niña, podremos ir a saludarla por la mañana y pasar la tarde del día siguiente juntos ¿quieres?

Tenía ganas de llorar, que este en su forma de lobo cobrizo y pueda descasar mi rostro en su espalda mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Pero no iba a llorar, él intentaba hacerme sentir bien, haría lo posible.

-Si Jake está bien -dije sin abrir los ojos; se tumbó a mi lado y quedamos en silencio, por suerte, no sabía cuánto podría hablar. –Jake, ¿Por qué estas aquí? –sentí que se sentó de un saltó, pero no miré

-¿Por qué, quieres estar sola? Solo dímelo Nessie, yo, me voy, yo solo

-Fue solo una pregunta. Eres mi mejor amigo Jake, gracias. Ojala nunca encuentren una manera de alejarme de ti también, ya sabes por mi bien –respiró tan profundamente que lo oí como si lo hiciera pegado a mis oídos

-Siempre que lo necesites estaré para ti, mi niña –aun con los ojos cerrados sonreí, tenía la sensación de que él lo vería.


End file.
